


I'm afraid

by evilwriter37



Series: Ficlet Requests II [8]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Before sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup voices that he is afraid to have sex with Dagur. Dagur reassures him.
Relationships: Dagur the Deranged/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: Ficlet Requests II [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102799
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	I'm afraid

“I’m afraid.”

“You’re afraid?” Dagur asked. The two of them were in bed together, most of their clothes off. Dagur was gently trailing hands over Hiccup’s naked back.

“Yeah,” Hiccup answered. “I’ve… never done this before.”

“You’re a virgin?”

Hiccup laughed a little. It was an uncomfortable laugh. “Yeah, I am.”

“We’ll take it slow,” Dagur said. “Or, we can just not do it, if you don’t want to.”

“No, I want to do it.”

Dagur nodded. “Okay, you take the lead. Show me what you want and I’ll follow.”

That made Hiccup feel so safe inside. He couldn’t believe that this man had used to be his enemy, had captured him and hurt him and all that, but now they were allies, friends, lovers. Hiccup had forgiven Dagur for all that, as Dagur had done his best to make amends. 

So, thinking of all that, Hiccup leaned forward and kissed him.


End file.
